Cave In
by Dark Fires
Summary: I can't say much without giving a lot away, but here it goes: The Swat Kats get trapped with Callie and Felina and some secrets may just be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well I know most people don't read these anyway but o well I'm writing one anyway. I just recently found this story on my computer (meaning that I wrote it a really long time ago) but I decided to edit and finish it. That means that yes, the whole story is finished but for now I'm just posting the first chapter to see if anyone wants to read more. So if you like it review and tell me and I'll post the next chapter.

And for the record the pairings are: Jake/Callie Chance/Felina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline.

* * *

The powdery flakes fell from the sky in a gale of white around the lone caramel colored kat walking down the street. Jake Clawson huddled his coat closer around him to fight off the cold; it was a short walk from the diner to Calico Briggs's small apartment, but from there back to the salvage yard took a little longer.

The young tom hadn't figured out exactly when it was that he realized the deputy mayor returned the feelings that he held for her. It might have been when Chance had mentioned something about the way Callie kept bringing in her car for repairs saying that it sounded funny, but upon closer inspection the two kats never found anything wrong with the vehicle. Jake, knowing that he wasn't the only one fighting for her affections, was always worried about how his partner would react _if_ he were to ever make a move.

It was only after Chance reassured him that it was obvious that Callie preferred Jake over himself and that he had feelings for another kat who just happened to be related to a certain commander that Jake had acted upon his feelings.

And so things had gone on Jake together with Callie and Chance attempting to win the affections of Lieutenant Feral. The Swat Kats appearing to do Commander Feral's job and stop whatever villain decided to take over the city that week.

'It's a wonder Callie hasn't figured it out yet.' Jake thought to himself walking into the warm repair shop that he and Chance called home. 'She's around both me and Razor so much that I'm surprised she hasn't made the connection'

"Hey Jake is that you?" Chance asked his voice coming from under a car that he was currently working on.

"Yeah it's me"

"Then could you hand me that wrench?" he asked pointing at the nearby metal object just out of his reach.

"Wasn't this car supposed to be finished yesterday?" Jake questioned, handing the wrench over to his larger friend.

"How was I supposed to know the metalikats would escape from Professor Hackle… again." Chance complained as he continued to work on the car, "So how was your date with Callie?"

"Good, but I definitely think there's going to be a blizzard tonight, it's freezing outside"

Chance laughed slightly, "You wouldn't have to walk if you took the time to fix your car"

"It's not far enough to be worth the time, besides I'm always fixing the turbokat and all our other vehicles that tend to explode when someone shoots at us. So how'd it go with Felina?"

The sound of metal connecting with metal stopped momentarily and Jake could hear the smile on his friends face even if he couldn't see it "She finally agreed to go out with me"

"That's a start buddy" the smaller kat said heading up the stairs to his room for bed saying "goodnight" as he went.

Chance sighed hearing his friend leave the room. Ever since Jake started dating Callie he had been feeling a little lonely whenever the two went out. Not that he was jealous or anything, he just didn't like being alone, but things didn't always go smoothly for him. Don't get the wrong idea, Chance was quite the ladies kat in school but with the lieutenant it was just different.

Felina had agreed to go out with him once before but when Dr. Viper showed up and he had to ditch her in the middle of dinner without so much as an explanation, she wasn't so forgiving. He understood her resistance, but found that with enough persistence he could get her to agree with anything.

Chance grinned; he could just imagine the look on Feral's face if he knew that his niece was going out with one of the vigilante Swat Kats.

* * *

"This is the third time this week" Jake mumbled to himself sleepily wondering why a certain deputy mayor couldn't get herself into trouble during the _day_. 

"Hey, Chance wake up, that loud buzzing isn't your alarm clock you know!" Jake pounded on his friend's door as he ran groggily down the stairs missing the grumbles that came as Chance's reply.

"Yes Ms. Briggs?" Jake asked pushing the button for the comm. link.

"Razor it's the Past Master-"

"The Past Master? I thought that shrimp was still locked up." Chance, now awake, decided to come down and find out what was the matter this time.

"Well apparently he got out and he's decided to give Megakat city a second ice age-"

The sound of breaking glass and a new voice interrupted Callie's, "Come my queen"

Jake and Chance turned to look at each other at the sound of the Past Master, and Callie's scream was that last thing that came over the comm. link before all that could be heard was static.

"Let's go" Jake said urgently already running to his locker to change.

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise giving the two kats an orange-tinted view of the city as they took off in the turbokat. Everything was covered in a blanket of snow and the frozen liquid continued to fall down on the city. 

"Aw crud, I can barely see" Chance, now T-Bone, complained "Are you gunna able to find Callie without the communicator?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary" Razor answered "take a look at City Hall"

T-Bone did as told and saw a huge tornado of snow surrounding the large building making it easy for the kats to figure out where the Past Master had taken the deputy mayor.

"Then off to City Hall" T-Bone said navigating the jet to the center of Megakat City.

As they neared the building Enforcer helicopters flew up behind them as best they could in the snow storm.

"The Enforcers can handle things from here Swat Kats", came commander Feral's fierce voice through the radio.

T-Bone snorted, "Yeah and how many times have I heard that. I didn't believe it then, so what makes you think I'll believe it now?"

"T-Bone look!" Razor said, "There's the Past Master and he's got Callie with him"

Sure enough the Past Master was standing on the top of the building one grimy hand around the deputy mayor's wrist. He was holding his golden watch in the air, seemingly controlling the snow storm; "You won't get me this time Swat Kats!" he yelled jumping onto one of his pet dragons dragging Callie with him.

"Here we go" T-Bone said excitingly speeding up the jet to follow the villain.

"Crud, I can't see a thing" Razor said trying and failing to target one of the three dragons in the tornado still surrounding the Past Master, "The storm's messed up all my radar systems, how are you doing buddy?"

"I'm not. We're going to have to land there's no way I can see to fly in this storm" Chance answered sounding aggravated.

"Then we'll have to use the snowkats" Razor was also irritated, his newly built snowmobiles were no where near as fast as the turbokat and the longer Callie was with the Past Master the more he worried.

T-Bone set down the turbokat on the outskirts of the city, the remaining enforcer helicopters that had managed to stay in the air were not far behind. The Swat Kats could easily make out commander Feral and his niece in the front of the group of the enforcers filing out of the copters.

After the two vigilantes were finished putting on their snow gear they took off in the snowkats going right by the group of enforces and T-Bone never let an opportunity to humiliate Feral get away.

"Hey Feral, what happened to you being able to handle things?" T-Bone teased slowing down enough for the large kat to hear him.

'Why me?' Commander Feral asked himself angrily as he just scowled at one to the two major contributors to all of his migraines.

Felina on the other hand was struck with an idea watching T-Bone slow down to taunt her uncle. She only had a split second to make up her mind and decided that saving her friend was worth the lecture she knew she would get later.

As soon as Feral saw his niece take off he yelled after her to come back but he knew by now that it was no use.

"Mind if I get a ride?" the female enforcer asked running up to the nearest Swat Kat, who just happened to be T-Bone, and without waiting for an answer jumped on the back of the snowmobile.

"I thought your uncle said no?" T-Bone asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You forget that I don't take no for an answer"

His trademark cocky grin appeared on T-Bone's face and he sped up the snowkat to catch up with his partner.

"There they are" T-Bone said to Razor through the communicator in his helmet when the dragons were just becoming visible through the storm.

* * *

"So the Swat Kats want to play?" The Past Master said to no one in particular, but Callie could hear ever word. 

"Then let's play. After them!" he shouted to the two smaller dragons flying next to the one the he was currently riding

"No" Callie quietly whispered to herself as she watched the flying creatures soar down to her beloved heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Watch out!" Razor shouted and swerved to avoid the attacking dragon that had come after him.

T-Bone took the warning and was forced to do some fancy maneuvering to evade his own attacking dragon. Felina took aim and shot at the creature, but only nicked its wing enraging it.

It came back to attack again with vengeance and T-Bone steered out of the way a little too late as the monster's large claws slashed the lieutenant's outstretched arm causing her to drop her gun.

"Crud! Are you alright?" T-Bone asked now very ticked off at the dragon for hurting her.

"Yeah I'm fine" she lied and cradled her arm against her body.

Razor wasn't doing much better than his partner. It was difficult to aim at a moving target, while moving, and in a snow storm. His last two shots were not successful in bringing the beast down, the first had missed it entirely and the second only hit its tail.

Razor, now fully frustrated, took careful aim determined not to miss again. Once the creature was in his sights Razor shot mini cement launchers at it disabling it from flying and the dragon hit the ground with a thud. He had been so preoccupied with taking down his own problem that Razor hadn't even noticed the second dragon coming straight at him. He turned a sharp left to avoid the creature coming towards him but the dragon still managed to slice the kat's exposed right leg with razor sharp claws.

Razor moaned when he took a look at his blood stained pant leg, he knew that it would hurt like hell as soon as the adrenaline wore off and he turned back around just in time to see T-Bone shoot down the remaining dragon.

"You ok buddy?" T-Bone's voice came to Razor through the communicator.

"Just a scratch" it was true in a sense that Razor had no idea what the extent of the damage really was.

"Then lets take down pastie and get ho-" T-Bone stopped when they suddenly found out why the Past Master came this far away form the city: one of his time portals had just come into view and seemed to be the source of all the snow.

"Any ideas sureshot?" T-Bone asked as they both sped up so they were directly behind the dragon.

"Just one, but your gunna have to trust me"

"Like I haven't heard that before"

"What're you going to do?" Felina asked leaning close to T-Bone to talk to the other Swat Kat.

"Shoot the Past Master into his own portal" Razor answered grinning.

"What! There's no way you can make that shot and not hit the deputy mayor!" Felina exclaimed.

This time T-Bone grinned, "That's where you're wrong lieutenant, you just don't know sureshot like I do"

"First I'm just gunna stun the dragon to bring it closer to the ground. T-Bone, as soon as the dragon recovers I need you take it down" Razor explained.

"Roger that buddy I just hope you know what you're doing"

"So do I" Razor practically whispered, "Stun missiles deployed!"

True to his nickname Razor's missiles hit their target and the momentarily stunned dragon fell several feet towards the ground just skimming the snow with its wings.

Felina watched in fascination as the two swat kats fired simultaneously with their glovatirxes. T-Bone hitting the dragon with some sort of rope that tied its self around the creature's wings causing it and it's passengers to fall; Razor firing an octopus missile at the Past Master hitting him straight on and sending him flying back into the portal with an enraged shout.

"Bingo!" Razor shouted speeding up to catch the deputy mayor and she landed on the back of the snowmobile with an "Omph"

"Thanks Razor" Callie said shaken up, but with a relieved sigh.

None of the dragons stayed grounded for very long and the group watched all three break free and follow their master into the portal before it closed.

"Don't thank me yet" Razor said staring wide eyed at the snow tornado.

Right when the portal closed all the snow fell at once to the ground, causing a sort of avalanche effect.

The Swat Kats took off in the opposite direction being closely followed by the snow.

"Razor, one of your bright ideas would be good right now" T-Bone said hurriedly, glancing behind him.

"Uhh…" Razor quickly scanned the terrain in front of him, "There go into that cave!" he yelled and pointed to a cave coming up on their right.

T-Bone, who was in the lead, made it into the cave first and thanks to his quick reflexes as a pilot managed to stop the Snowkat without running into the large rocks that came just before the cave wall. Razor wasn't so lucky, he wasn't able to stop and hit the rocks sending him and Callie flying over the front of the vehicle. He did however react in time to grab a hold of Callie shielding her from the impact of the ground and there was a sickening crack as his head hit sending his helmet rolling away from him.

Seconds after they entered the cave the entrance was blocked off by the avalanche of snow, causing the automatic headlights of the snowkats to come on illuminating the cave.

"Razor!" T-Bone yelled running over to his partner.

Callie slowly sat up and saw the unconscious Swat Kat sprawled a few feet away from her. She rushed up to him on her paws and knees but T-Bone beat her to him.

"Razor, come on buddy" T-Bone kneeled down and carefully moved Razor from his side so that he was lying on his back.

The first thing he noticed was the rip in Razor's bandana above his right eye and the blood seeping out of it.

"Razor… don't do this to me buddy wake up" T-Bone was panicking, this had never happened to them before, sure they had their minor injuries but never anything more serious than the basic first aid skills they were taught at the enforcer academy couldn't handle.

By this time Felina had joined Callie and T-Bone on the floor next to the unconscious kat.

"Lemme see" she said placing her paws on Razor's head moving it towards her "He's probably got a concussion" Felina told them examining the wound in concentration, but when her fingers moved towards Razor's mask T-Bone grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so lieutenant" T-Bone said staring her straight in the eye.

"Look" Felina said sternly jerking her arm away from T-Bone "Your partner has a head wound, that's _serious_. He _could_ just have a concussion, or he could be bleeding internally. Now, do you have a first aid kit?"

T-Bone nodded and got up to retrieve said kit from one of the snow kats then sat back down and handed it to Felina.

Once she had what she needed Felina went to remove Razor's bandana and when T-Bone didn't object this time she carefully untied the black fabric and lifted it off the Swat kat's face.

There was a shocked gasp that came from Callie and Felina glanced at the deputy mayor with her hands over her mouth then down to the now unmasked Swat kat and realization hit her. This was Jake Clawson the tom that Callie had told her about, the one she'd been dating for over two months, but if Razor was Jake then that meant that T-Bone had to be…But there wasn't anytime to think about that now.

Felina took the small flash light from the first aid kit and shined it in each of Razor's eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, "Looks like he's just got a pretty bad concussion, lets just hope that he doesn't slip into a coma."

The Lieutenant put back the light and was about to bandage the cut on Razor's forehead when T-Bone stopped her.

"Here let me do that, you're hurt too remember?" he said pointing at her bleeding arm.

Felina gave up without a fight and moved to give T-Bone access to his partner. After cleaning and bandaging his head T-Bone moved on to Razor's leg and unintentionally whistled though his teeth.

"Whoa, Buddy, just a scratch my tail it's a good thing you're not awake to feel this" T-Bone said starting to clean the wound.

Felina just watched as her friend's feelings were displayed on her sleeve for all to see. Callie gently reached out and touched Razor's forehead but at that moment her brain was asking a thousand questions at once; she just couldn't comprehend what as in front of her.

"Kats alive, Jake…" Callie whispered quietly as she brushed his fur, "why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Callie…" T-Bone started looking up at the shekat having finished bandaging his partner's leg.

Felina put her hand on T-Bone's shoulder, "Give some time to get over the shock, she'll be ok"

T-Bone nodded and got to work on bandaging Felina's arm, which was in the same shape as Razor's leg

"But I on the other paw am always up for an explanation" Felina said looking directly at T-Bone, trying to keep her mind off the pain.

"Well, I, uhh…." T-Bone had this distinct feeling that Felina could see right through his mask and at a loss for words decided to play dumb, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb _Chance_, you never were any good at it" Felina said sternly.

T-Bone took a moment to think about what he would say next. Nothing came to mind, "Well…I…uh… Look I know there are some things that need to be explained but now is not the time" he said finishing off the bandage.

Felina silently agreed but she wanted answers now and opened her mouth to say so when the unconscious Swat Kat chose that moment to awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Razor groaned startling those around him and moved his head out of Callie's grasp.

"Come on Jake, wake up" T-Bone said hopefully.

Razor allowed his eyes to flutter open, his head was pounding and his vision was blurred and swimming but he could still make out his friend's voice.

"Chance?" Razor asked trying to sit up despite pain that shot through his head and up his leg.

T-Bone's cocky smile returned and he helped Razor sit and lean against the cave wall, "Don't do that to me Razor, you scared me out of two of my nine lives".

"Only two?" Razor joked, "Callie" he almost yelled, his memory suddenly coming back to him as to where he was and what happened, "What happened to Cal-"

It was then that he saw the Deputy Mayor on his left, and the look on her face made Razor stop mid-sentence.

Realization abruptly dawned on the Swat Kat and his paw reached up frantically to his face to find that his bandana was gone. Razor shifted his gaze to T-bone with a stare that obviously said 'explain'.

"Don't look at me, that was all the lieutenant" T-Bone said defensively.

"Listen Jake"-here she noticed him involuntary flinch at the name-"you have a serious head wound, you're just lucky you're not bleeding internally"

Jake nodded, his mind slowly taking in the facts and realizing that she was right as his paw made its way up to the bandage wrapped around his head. He turned to look at Callie, who was still silent, to try and see what her reaction to all of this was.

"Callie I…"

Concern suddenly welled up inside the blond she-kat and in one swift motion she was hugging Razor for dear life.

"Kat's alive Jake, why didn't you ever tell me?" Callie whispered to the stunned kat; who after a few minutes hugged her back.

"I wanted to really, it was just hard" he said quietly.

"Sorry about giving away your secret" Felina said sympathetically to Razor, "this is really a big shock to both of us" she looked to T-Bone "it's just hard to believe that the two people I actually like are one in the same"

This time T-Bone's eyes widened, and Callie and Razor smiled a little at the look on his face as the two finally pulled apart.

But Felina continued on, "I mean I would have forgiven you for ditching me at dinner had you told me"

Razor and T-Bone exchanged glances and answered at the same time "How?"

"It's really not as easy as it sounds to go up to someone and tell them you're a vigilante" Razor stated.

"You still should have told me" Callie mumbled looking at Razor accusingly.

"I was sorta hoping you'd figure it out on your own eventually" he answered truthfully.

"Are you gunna arrest us now?" T-Bone asked.

"Or tell your uncle?" Razor added.

"No…" Felina said deep in thought, "You guys have saved this city more times than my uncle ever could. Besides he'd never let me date a vigilante, especially if he were in jail" she smiled slyly at the stunned T-Bone.

T-Bone just stared at her open-mouthed.

"Speaking of my uncle just how are we supposed to get out of here?" Felina asked.

"Good question" Razor replied scanning his surroundings.

"Can't we just blast a door?" T-Bone suggested returning the first aid kit (really he just wanted to get away from the others to hide the fact that he was blushing underneath his mask).

"Not a good idea, unless you want to cause a cave in" Razor said staring at the ceiling, "The only way out would be to dig through all the snow covering the entrance"

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" Felina asked.

Razor shrugged, "The Enforcers will come looking for you eventually-"

"The Enforcers Razor, are you crazy! We can't depend on them for anything" T-Bone exclaimed but calmed down at the death glare Felina was giving him.

"Hey lieutenant don't you have an Enforcer radio in your helmet?" Razor asked.

"Yeah but it's been busted ever since the last battle with the metalikats" she said taking off the helmet to inspect it.

"Here" Razor said holding out his hand, "Lemme see I can probably fix it"

Felina looked at him skeptically but handed over the helmet anyway and Razor began to fiddle with the wiring inside.

"Sure that fall didn't mess up your brain permanently?" T-Bone joked after a while.

"Finished" Razor said in response, even with his mind all fuzzy it didn't take him long to discover the problem and fix it.

He flipped a switch and handed the helmet back to Felina when Commander Feral's voice came out clearly. The Lieutenant shoved her helmet back onto her head and stood up.

"Commander, this is Lieutenant Feral come in, over" the she-kat said starting to pace the floor of the cave.

The remaining three couldn't hear if Feral answered back with the helmet now on Felina's head but apparently he did when Felina started talking again after a pause.

"Yes the deputy mayor's with us-" she was cut off and then there was another pause, "We're little worse for wear, but alive"

There was then a longer moment of silence where Felina continued to pace until she ended the conversation, "I understand uncle, trust me we're not going anywhere, this is Lieutenant Feral over and out"

Felina took off the helmet and sat back down next to T-Bone with a sigh.

"So what's the verdict?" Callie asked before anyone else got the chance to.

"The Mayor was going crazy that he'd have to write his own speech for the opening of his indoor golf course tomorrow if anything had happened to you" and every one in the room smiled at the comment; no matter what happened Manx would always be Manx.

"So what about them trying to get us out of here?" Razor asked.

"My uncle said that he'd seen everything since our little fight with the dragons and that he's using every resource available to try and get us out, but he doesn't know how long it'll take. There's no way of knowing how much snow is between us and the Enforcers right now, so it could be a couple minutes until they find us or it could be a couple of hours" Felina told the group solemnly.

T-Bone watched Razor tie his bandana back around his head and grunted, "as soon as Feral does find us we'll just be arrested anyways"

"Oh, I don't think so" Callie said matter-of-factly, "Manx will be so grateful you saved my life, and him from ever having to write his own speeches, that he won't let Feral get anywhere near you"

"Yeah, but if I know my uncle he won't give up without a fight"

"True" Razor commented, "But the mayor has authority over the Enforcers, Right?"

"Yeah… but you're sure the mayor will be all that grateful?" Felina asked the other she-kat.

"Oh, I'm sure of it" Callie said closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall, "so all we can do now is wait for the Enforcers"

"I never thought I'd be alive to hear that" T-Bone said resentful that he'd actually have to rely on Feral for once.

"Yeah, well the sooner they get there the better" Razor said leaning against Callie.

The effects of the blood loss were starting to get to him, with the dizziness and the nausea, not to mention the concussion. All Razor wanted to do at the moment was go to sleep but common sense told him not to.

"Hang in there buddy" T-Bone said placing a paw on his partner's shoulder, "Feral may hate _our_ guts but he's way to overprotective to let anything happen to his niece"

"As much as I hate to admit it that's probably true" Felina sighed, "My Uncle must be going out of his mind right now with worry that I'm stuck in a cave with you two vigilantes"

Razor and T-Bone smirked at the comment.

"If only he knew" T-Bone smirked as he slipped his arm around Felina's waist and she leaned into him.

They lapsed into silence with the two couples just thinking and trying to stay warm in the icy cave. Callie was still trying to get over the fact that Jake and Razor were one in the same. She guessed that on some subconscious level she always knew but just didn't want to accept what that would mean. She had enough to worry about as it was, but now she knew that every time Megakat city was attacked by some super villain the kat she loved would be risking his life. Granted the SWAT Kats spent most of their time saving either herself or the mayor that didn't mean that they wouldn't get hurt, now was a great example. Jake had gotten himself hurt saving her and that only made her love him even more.

While all this was going through her mind Callie shifted slightly to get more comfortable, and without realizing it cuddled closer to Razor. Now he was leaning on her chest with his head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Razor, too tired to object, rested his paws on top of Callie's, content to stay that way until the Enforcers arrived. He, unlike Callie, was feeling enormous relief, having her in on his and Chance's little secret allowed a part of his double life to be combined; now he didn't have to lie so much.

T-Bone and Felina, on the other hand, still had an awkward feeling surrounding them. They hadn't really known each other that long, not as Chance and Felina anyway, hell the two hadn't even gotten through their fist date (if you could call it that) all the way through. Now here they were with Felina having just uncovered Chance's biggest secret; though it did make the prospect of starting off a new relationship with absolutely no secrets relatively easy.

It was T-Bone who broke the silence first, "Hey, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" every one else seemed to ask at the same time.

"Shhh… listen" T-Bone instructed and pointed towards where the entrance of the cave used to be.

After a few moments, sure enough, the sound of muffled voices could be heard just outside of the cave.

Felina hurriedly pulled out of T-Bone's grasp and reached for her helmet.

"Uncle come in, can you hear me?"

This time when Feral answered everyone in the cave could hear his loud voice.

"This is Feral, what's the matter Felina?"

At the sound of her uncle's voice Felina ran up to the snow covered entrance followed by T-Bone.

"Uncle!"

"You think it took long enough to find us Commander!" T-Bone yelled to the older kat.

Feral just ignored him and yelled back, "Move away from the entrance Felina, we're going to get you out of there!" and Felina and T-Bone for once followed orders.

Razor winced as his headache worsened from the yelling, "Could we please not yell" he pleaded grabbing his head with his paw.

"Sorry buddy" T-Bone said kneeling down and helping Razor stand.

A wave of dizziness rushed over the injured Swat Kat as he was brought to his feet and he had to fight the urge to empty the continents of his stomach. Razor quickly found that his leg with the now blood soaked bandage would not allow him to put any pressure on it what-so-ever, and he was forced to lean on T-Bone.

"Are you alright?" Callie asked concerned as she rushed to stand next to Razor.

"I will be as soon as we get out of here" he said, looking close to passing out.

There was a loud sound of an engine starting up and the next thing the four kats knew there was a large bulldozer pushing snow towards them. When it stopped Feral came around the side of the machine and ran straight for Felina. He put his paws on his shoulders and looked her over.

"You're hurt" he said accusingly noticing her arm.

"I'm fine, Uncle" she said quietly pulling away.

Feral was about to argue when he noticed the other people in cave and stomped over to them followed by other, lower ranking, enforcers.

"Arrest them!" he commanded pointing at T-Bone and Razor.

"Commander Feral, I wouldn't do that if I were you" Callie said sternly stepping in front of the two masked kats.

"And why not" Feral asked frowning.

"Because I don't think the Mayor would appreciate it if you put the two people who saved me in jail" she said nodding over his shoulder at Manx who just happened to be walking around the bulldozer at that moment looking frazzled.

"Ah, Callie there you are" he said rushing up to her completely ignoring the current situation, "I really need you to help me with-"

"Mayor Manx" Feral interrupted, his teeth clenched, "I was just about to arrest these two vigilantes"

"Wh-what?" Max seemed confused, "Why would you do that? It seems that these two have just saved the deputy mayor's life, along with your niece's"

Feral was flabbergasted; this was his chance to finally get 'those darn Swat Kats'. But Manx was right, they had saved Felina's life and instead of arguing like he wanted to, he settled for letting his face turn redder than Callie's bright pink suite.

"Now, Lieutenant Feral why don't you and the bleeding Swat Kat over there head on over to the hospital, bills on the city. Callie I'll be waiting for you back at my office to finish that speech" and with that Manx walked out of the cave to one of the enforcer helicopters.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the really really long wait, but here it is at last the final chapter. Enjoy!

With much persuading a reluctant Razor and Lieutenant Feral were both put on an ambulance waiting outside of the cave and taken to the hospital. Commander Feral had wanted to ride along but wouldn't fit and decided to just meet his niece there. He and his enforcers took off as soon as the ambulance left, leaving T-Bone and Callie alone.

"Need a lift?" T-Bone asked while hooking up Razor's snowmobile to the back of his own and getting on.

"Seeing as everyone else left that would be nice" Callie said hopping on behind him.

"You better hold on, I'm determined to beat Feral to the hospital" T-Bone said with a sly smile gunning the engine.

* * *

T-Bone landed the Turbokat on one of the two spaces on the roof of the hospital and after helping Callie down they swiftly went in to try and find their friends. It seemed that T-Bone hadn't managed to beat Feral after all, which may have been a good thing, because it was Feral's booming voice that lead them to the right part of the hospital.

Callie actually felt sorry for the young nurse being yelled at by the enforcer commander outside of one of the suture rooms. But she was also grateful that Feral was distracted just long enough for the two of them to slip into the room.

There they found both Razor and Felina laying on gurneys being stitched up by doctors.

"Finally" Razor said, immensely relived to see T-Bone enter the room, "I thought for sure that you would beat Feral here".

"Sorry buddy, I tried" T-Bone said walking up to loom over an already intimidated doctor.

All Callie wanted to do was run up to Razor but her brain kicked in and told her that, in the presence of other kats, Razor and Deputy Mayor Callico Briggs did not know each other outside of the damsel in distress scenario. So instead of going over to Jake she made her way to Felina and sat down on the side of her bed.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

Felina was too busy watching the two Swat Kats on the other side of the room to notice Callie and was startled when she heard her voice

"What?" she asked.

Callie just smiled, she too was more than a little distracted, "I asked how you were doing"

"Oh" Felina said embarrassed at her lack of attention, "I'm fine I just wish my uncle would leave"

"It can't be that bad can it?"

"So you didn't see him out there yelling at one of the nurses?" when Callie had nothing to say Felina went on, "The only good thing he's done is keep the press away".

The two became silent and watched as Razor was helped out of bed by T-Bone then given crutches by the doctor.

"Lieutenant Feral" the doctor working on her said quietly but she didn't seem to be listening.

"Lieutenant Feral" he repeated louder this time gaining her attention.

"Yes?" Felina asked her head snapping down to look at the doctor.

"We're finished here, I just need to run and get you a sling that you're going to have to wear for a while"

Felina nodded and the doctor left the room.

"Well thanks Doc, but we'd better get outta here, Feral can't keep the press away forever" Razor said with T-Bone leading the way to the door.

Razor took a look back at the two shekats before leaving though, "Glad you're ok Miss. Briggs", and the Swat Kats disappeared out the door.

Callie just sat there not saying anything for a moment then turned to Felina, "Hey, I'll catch up with you later" and ran out the door leaving a very perplexed doctor in her wake.

There was no sign of the two kats that she was looking for. Wondering how exactly Jake could move that fast on crutches, she ran to the stairwell to try and meet them on the roof, but it turned out that there was no need for that. Both Razor and T-Bone were waiting for just inside the door.

"See I told you she'd come" Razor told T-Bone with a smug grin.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get out of her before Feral catches us" T-Bone said starting up the stairs.

"What, you're just going to leave Felina here?" Calie asked accusingly.

"Hey, Feral is _her_ uncle; I'll call her latter to make sure he didn't kill her with all his lecturing." He defended himself.

Callie and Razor smiled knowing that he was right as they began to climb the stairs.

END


End file.
